King Terrell
by Team Terrell 2.0
Summary: My own undertale au
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a war between two groups: Humans and The gifted. The humans thought that the gifted were freaks that shouldn't exist. The gifted were just the same as humans except they had something that made them standout. All of them had powers in one way or another The war was long. But in the end the humans won. All of the gifted were killed. Except for one. Terrell.

He was told to keep on fighting and never stop. Even if he would die in the end. But he saw no point in that.

"Get on the ground!" One of the humans yelled. They had swords pointed at Terrell at every angle. Ready for him to attack. But he wasn't planning on doing that.

Terrell was pretty tall. Six feet tall to be exact. He had a red hoodie with green pants. Unlike the rest of his kind he chose not to bring any weapons to the war. His powers were enough. He could do almost anything. But he didn't know that. All he knew is that he could teleport, shoot red fire and bones and talk his way out of anything. Except for this.

"Well what are all of you going to do with me?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"You see that mountain over there? Get ready to rot there." The leader of the humans said. The humans knew a little magic of their own. Not nearly as strong as The gifted but enough to cast a seal. A seal that could bind Terrell there till the end of time.

The mountain had a special place inside of it. The underground. It was empty. Not a sound could be heard. Until the humans but Terrell in. The way the seal worked was a barrier was placed. Only a human could enter. And only a human could leave. Terrell was to be bound to that place. For hundreds of years he sat there. Going mad. In an attempt to have somebody to talk to he created a new race. Monsters. He had made hundreds of them. All different in one way or another. He had become king of the underground. With his right hand monster Asgore. He was all large monster that could be based off of a goat. He was a stunning 7 feet tall. He wielded a trident at all times. Ready to guard his king with his life. All of the underground was told to kill any human in sight. So that their soul could be used to break the seal. Terrell had one goal. To avenge his race and destroy the humans.

One day a human girl named Frisk was walking through the mountain. She was about 17 years old. She wore a sweater which was purple but had a red line across the middle. She had heard the legend of Terrell. She had always felt sorry for him. She didn't believe in fighting. No matter what the case is. She was caught in her thoughts. So much that she didn't see the hole in front of her. By the time she had saw it she was falling down. She thought it was the end. She braced for impact and closed her eyes.

"My king. I have news." Asgore said.

Terrell was sitting upon his throne. He had never aged. He still looks like a 14-year-old kid. "What is it Asgore? Has your wife finally asked to join us?'"

Asgore looked down for a moment. Then regain his bodyguard like state. "No. Our cameras have located a human. Near the ruins."

Terrell went silent.

"My king?"

With a flash Terrell was gone.

Frisk had woken up in a bed of flowers.

"Take my hand. I'll help you up." She heard a voice say. She had no idea who it was. But she thought it could be help. She looked up to see a black male. Younger than her. How could he be down here?

"Hi what's your name?" The boy asked. He seemed to be worried for Frisk.

"It's Frisk. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The kid smiled. His eyes went from brown to blood red.

"Terrell"

Frisk gasped. She knew what he got into.

Terrell then threw her onto the ground. Laughing at the top of his lungs.

"You humans trapped me here. Left me to rot!"

Frisk cried out in pain. That one slam had broken a bone or two. "That wasn't me who did that!" She yelled.

Terrell didn't listen. He had kept slamming Frisk into the ground until she was near death. He then spawned a sword made of bone.

"Any last words?


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was wide-eyed. She knew this was the end. But she wouldn't accept it.

"Why?' She groaned out.

Terrell paused. He even let go of Frisk's hand. His eyes had turned brown again.

"Because humans took away me people. So I'm just returning the favor."

Just as he said that a woman's voice could be heard.

"Step away from the child!"

Frisk looked to see who it was. It had appeared to be a…. goat? She knew there were monsters down here but she did not expect them to be this bizarre.

Terrell looked at her. "Why should I listen to you?" He asked.

"Because the deal we made still stands Terrell. Leave now."

Terrell laughed and looked at Frisk. "You got lucky."

Then in an instant Terrell was gone.

Frisk then looked at the monster. "Thank you…who are you?"

The monster was dressed in a robe that had this giant t on it. But It was crossed out.

"Greetings my child. I am Toriel. Creator of the ruins. Can you stand?"

Frisk tried to stand but couldn't. "No."

Toriel nodded. "Alright. Allow me to heal your wounds."

The monster proceeded to kneel down and put her hands over Frisk's wounds. She could something warm inside of her. She looked to see a green light coming from Toriel's. In a few seconds she felt good as new.

"How did you do that?" Frisk asked.

"Magic my child. He isn't the only one with powers. We all have some."

Frisk had a confused look on her face. "We?"

"Allow me to show you. Take my hand."

Frisk did as told and walked with Toriel for what seemed like hours. They entered this strange building filled with monsters. She saw many. All looking quite happy. Then this one ran up to Frisk.

"Yo! Are you a human?"

Frisk nooded. Then saw that the kid had no arms.

"What happened to your arms?" She asked with concern.

The monster laughed. "I never had hands dude! Names Mike. Nice to meet you!

"Names Frisk." She went in for a handshake but then stopped. She then decided to hug him.

Mike smiled they said goodbye before running and falling on his face. But he got right back up.

Toriel looked at Frisk. "Why don't you go and make some friends? I'll be in my bedroom."

Frisk was excited. She thought all monsters were evil. After meeting a few monsters. From the family called to Snowdrakes to this really rude guy called Jerry she saw a ghost.

"Hi! I'm Frisk!" She said. The ghost turned around.

"Hi…. I'm Natstaplook…. nice to meet you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…."

"What is this place?"

"Oh it's a place for all the monsters who didn't side with Terrell."

Frisk paused. "What do you mean?"

"Terrell made us. All of us. He ordered that any human should be killed on sight. Toriel didn't agree on that. They say that the two had a fight to the death."

"Who won?"

"Terrell. But he didn't kill Toriel…. he said as long as she didn't mess with his plans she didn't have to serve him. So she made this place. Some monsters Joined us and the rest stayed with Terrell."

Frisk then realized that what Toriel meant by the deal.

Napstablook then made sure nobody was around.

"Some of us…plan to go and attack Terrell."

Frisk gasped. "Why?"

"So the underground won't have to be under his rule."

Frisk nodded. But didn't agree.

"Do you think you guys will win?"

"I don't know…. But we need to try."

Mike then ran in.

"Yo! You two! It's dinner time!"

Napstablook smiled. "Let's go."

Frisk started to smile as well "Ok.

The eating room was large. You could fit an entire school inside of it. Frisk didn't know where to sit.

"YO FRISK!" She heard already knowing who it is.

"Coming!" She yelled.

She sat with Mike and this kid called Ice cap. They all talked about how cool Toirel is for making this place and how they will beat Terrell. But frisk saw something in Terrell.

When she asked him why he was doing this he seemed… Sad. She put down a note to ask him again the next time they meet. They were having a good time until a loud boom could be heard.

"What was that?" The three kids said.

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE DEFEATED BY ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS"

Frisk didn't know who Papyrus was. But she knew he was not a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody was in panic. They had never prepared for an attack from Terrell's army. For the deal said that he would never do so.

Frisk looked at Papyrus. He was a tall skeleton. About the height as Terrell. He wore this armor with a giant t made out of bones on it. He seemed to be very happy.

"OUR KING HAS ORDERED ME TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN! HAND HER OVER AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!" Papyrus yelled.

Toriel appeared.

"Can't you see you're on the wrong side Papyrus?" Toriel said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WE ARE THE SIDE THAT WILL WIN!"

Toriel readied fireballs behind her.

Papyrus spawned two giant blasters behind him. They seemed to look like a giant skeleton head.

"PREPARE TO LOSE TO ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Frisk stood between the two with tears in her eyes.

"We don't need to fight! We can work this out!"

Mike stood up. "Run away!"

"No!" Frisk yelled. "We can solve this!

"Impossible" Toriel said.

"CORRECT! NOW STAND ASIDE HUMAN!"

"No. You can capture me."

Toriel was in shock. "No my child!"

The room began to fill with chants telling Frisk to stay.

"ENOUGH!" Frisk yelled. She had a plan. If Papyrus was to capture her he would take her to Terrell. If she could just talk with him she could solve this. She could work something out with him.

"I have a plan. Just let me do this." Frisk begged.

Toriel was in tears. Frisk was such a innocent girl. She did not deserve to die by Terrell's hand.

"If you want to go promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you will not die."

Frisk paused. She did not know if Terrell would show her mercy. But she had to lie.

"I promise."

"WELL! THAT WAS ANTICLIMANTIC! I WAS HOPING FOR MUCH MORE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! BUT ALAS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE WON! COME HUMAN! YOUR DEATH AWAITS!"

Frisk held her arms out. Papyrus had made bone handcuff and put them on Frisk. He then started to walk her out the ruins.

The sobs of everybody could be heard.

Upon leaving the ruins Frisk was now in snowdin. As the name says it was full of snow. Papyrus seemed extremely happy that he had won.

"Why do you serve Terrell?" Frisk asked.

"BECAUSE! WHEN ME AND MY BROTHER WERE EATING TOGHETHER TERRELL HAD SHOWED UP! HIM AND MY BROTHER WENT TO THE OTHER ROOM AND A HOUR LATER HE HAD MY BROTHER IN HIS ARMS! HE HAD SEEMED TO BE ASLEEP! AND HE WOULDN'T WAKE UP! TERRELL SAID HE COULD WAKE HIM UP BUT HE WOULD ONLY DO SO IF I SERVED HIM! SO HERE I AM! I WILL FINALLY GET TO SEE MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

Frisk gasped. "How could Terrell do that? He seemed to have some good in him but… I guess not" Frisk thought.

The sound of a stick being broken from behind could be heard. And silent giggling.

"What was that?"

"DO NOT FEAR! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ALL HARM! EXCEPT THE KINGS!"

Just as he said that he had be struck with a knife in the chest.

Frisk gasped.

A shadow passed by knocking Papyrus out.

"Who is there?!" Frisk yelled.

The figure was behind Frisk. They had hit her in the head with the hilt of their sword. Knocking her out as well.

Frisk awoke tied up to a chair. She had no idea what was going to happen to you.

"I will take you to him…and he will love me..." a voice said.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"My name….is Shadow. Get ready to die."


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow seem to be a 12-year-old human. She had long black hair and red eyes. Just like Terrell.

"Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked.

"To impress him. He needs a human soul. And that is what I'm going to give him. We will all be free and get revenge."

Frisk took a closer look at the girl. She seemed to have scars all over her body.

"Were did you got all of those scars?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"As you say I'm going to die. So you could at least tell me."

"Fine. My kind was hated by the humans. When I was born I was kidnaped. They took me to a lab. Took tests on me. Tried to clone me. For their own army."

"Your kind? You don't mean your- "

"A gifted."

Frisk couldn't believe what she heard. "The humans always said Terrell was the last of his kind. Terrell turned evil because he thought he was. This whole thing was started on a lie." She thought.

Shadow then let out an insane laugh.

"Now we all will rule the Earth!"

"AS MUCH AS I AGREE I MUST BE THE ONE TO RETURN THE HUMAN TO OUR KING!"

A loud boom could be heard as the wall was destroyed by a blaster.

Shadow let out an angry yell.

"You fool! You know I'm stronger!" She screamed

Papyrus sighed. "AS MUCH AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HATE TO SAY YOU ARE CORRECT! SO THAT IS WHY I CALLED FOR HELP!"

As Papyrus said that a fish looking monster walked in. She seemed to be almost the same height as Papyrus. But looked much stronger. She had red hair, an eyepatch, and was holding a blue spear in her hand.

"Who was the punk that messed with Papyrus?" She said.

Shadow began to laugh even harder. "Captain Undyne. Head of the royal guard. It's nice see you in person. Too bad I have to kill you both."

Frisk was still tied up in the chair. She wanted to say something but was afraid if she did they would all try to kill her. So she just sat and watched.

Papyrus began to ready bones as Undyne threw a spear at Shadow. She seemed to dodge it in a split second. Shadow then made this dark black energy and threw it at Undyne. Papyrus then jumped in the way and blocked it with a shield made of bone.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN! IT WOULD BE WISE TO GIVE UP NOW! WE MAY EVEN SPARE YOU!

Then time stopped.

Everybody seemed to be frozen. Except for Frisk. She looked. Nothing was moving. She blinked. Shadow was gone.

"Look human scum. As much as I want you to suffer I have to kill you now."

"What? No!" Frisk yelled. Then she felt a sharp pain in her head. Everything went black.

She snapped back to life. She was behind Papyrus.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOU SEEMED TO HAVE SPACED OUT FOR A MOMENT!"

Frisk was silent for a moment. "Yes. I'm alright."

"WELL ALRIGHT! LET US CONTINUE!"

At Terrell's throne was Asgore training. Terrell had walked in.

"So I see you know my king," Asgore said.

"Yes. Looks like I trained you well. You remember as well. It seems like killing her will be as hard as I thought."

"My king?"

"What is it Asgore?"

"Did she… talk about me?"

Terrell sighed. He knew he would be asked this.

"No. You need to stop with this. She will never love you again you fool. She made that clear."

"Were is my son?"

Terrell laughed. His eyed turned blood red.

"I told you. I ate him. I needed to survive in that void. It was me or him. NOW ASK ME AGAIN AND I WILL SHOW YOU HIS BONES!"

A tear dropped on the floor.

"But as I said. If you bring me the human soul, I will bring him back."

"Yes my king."

"Now I must go to my room. You know the drill. If anybody needs me tell them to leave."

Terrell walked to his room. In it was a picture of his entire race with him in the front. He looked at it.

His mirror began to shake,

"What do you want this time?" A voice said.

"You know what I want. More food."

Out flew a little cat with dog ears.

"You know I love A good old Temmie."

"Why do you do this Terrell? These monsters look up to you."

Terrell looked up. He had blood smeared on his face.

"They have to hate me. That way if I die they won't be hurt."

"But you won't die. That human would never kill you."

"Shut up. Never trust a human. No matter what. They killed my race. I will never forgive them."

"One day you will have to."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Go now. I want to eat my food in peace."

The being left.

"Human. I swear. You will die."


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus and Frisk had been walking for about a good hour.

"Can we take a break? Frisk asked.

"SURE! WE CAN GO TO MY HOUSE! NO OTHER MONSTER IS HERE BACAUSE THE KING IS HOLDING AN EVENT!" Papyrus yelled with glee.

"What kind of event?"

"SOMETIMES HE CALLS EVERYBODY TO HIS THRONE AND ASKS THEM THE SAME QUESTION!"

'What is the question?"

"HE ASKS US IF WE HAVE ANY STRANGE MEMORYS OF THINGS THAT HAPPEN! LIKE IF WE HAVE LIVED A LIFE THAT WAS RESET! IT IS VERY STRANGE! AND IF ANYBODY DOES REMEMBER HE KILLS THEM!" BUT WE BELIEVE HE JUST WANTS US TO SAY YES!"

"What did your brother say?"

"YES! EVERY SINGLE TIME! I TOLD HIM TO STOP JOKING BUT HE WOULDN'T! BUT TERRELL DIDN'T TURN HIM TO DUST! I WONDER WHY!"

"He is using you Papyrus."

"NO! HE IS A GREAT KING! HE WORKS SO HARD TO SET US FREE! TAKE MY FRIEND UNDYNE FOR EXAMPLE! SHE HAS TRIED TO KILL HIM MANY TIMES! BUT HE ALWAYS FORGIVES HER!"

"Why does she do that?"

"SOMETHING ABOUT EATTING MONSTERS! SHE REALLY DOESN'T LIKE THAT! I THINK HE ATE HER PARENTS! BUT HE SAID IF SHE KILLS YOU HE WILL BRING THEM BACK!"

"But you're going to bring me back."

"I KNOW! I AM SO EXCITED! ISN'T TERRELL A GREAT GUY?!"

"I guess."

"LET US GO TO MY ROOM! I HAVE MUCH TO SHOW YOU!"

As they go to the room Frisk sees a box full of bones and a small white dog on a bed. The dog looks at Frisk and gives a happy bark.

"Were did you get that?" Frisk asks.

"I STARTED TO MISS MY BROTHERS SANS SO MUCH! TERRELL GAVE ME HIM SO I WOULD'T BE LONELY! AND SPEEKING OF SANS! BEFORE HE WENT IN THAT ROOM WITH TERRELL HE LEFT ME THIS BOX! HE SAID ONLY SOMEBODY HUMAN COULD OPEN IT! HIS JOKES ARE NOT ALL THATBFUNNY!"

"Were is the box?"

Papyrus points to a dresser with a small box on it. There is a hand shaped hole on it. Made for a human hand. Frisk walks up to the box and puts her hand in. A click can be heard and the box opens. Inside is a note.

"WOW A NOTE! LET'S READ IT!"

"You sure? I have a feeling this won't be good."

"WELL I WANT TO FIND OUT!"

Frisk opens the note.

"Papyrus. This is going to be the last thing I will say to you. It's about our king. Toriel was right. He is bad. He isn't going to bring me back. He will eat me and take my soul. He plans to do that with all of us. He will take our powers. He already is doing that with us. I couldn't warn you back then. He would kill you if I did. Give this to Undyne. She will tell everybody else. He doesn't need us. He want's revenge by himself. And human? I trust you to not play with your powers. Goodbye Paps."

Frisk was in tears. She had hope for Terrell. She hoped that he could change. She looked to Papyrus. He was crying more than her.

"SANS…. WHY…?"

His eye started to glow blood red.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU. HUMAN! FOLLOW ME! WE MUST GET TO UNDYNE! WE NEED HELP TO DEFEAT THE KING!

Meanwhile at Terrell's castle Asgore had ran to Terrell.

"My king! The trigger for Papyrus has gone off!"

"So it starts. Go find them. Kill them. If you fail, I'll eat your son's soul.

"Yes my king. They will be dead before the hour."


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus and frisk had run to Undyne. Only stopping to warn monsters to go to the ruins to be safe.

Once they saw Undyne they both scream at her. Papyrus being louder.

"CAPTIN UNDYNE! WE ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE!"

Undyne looked up.

"What are you talking about? Wait stand still! There is a human behind you!" She said as she readied a spear.

Papyrus jumped in front of the human. "NO DON'T! SHE IS GONNA HELP US! READ THIS NOTE!" Papyrus had handed Undyne the note.

After reading in her spears went from blue to red.

"So he has… My parent's powers. And Sans. And many other monsters. We have to stop him!" She yelled.

A laugh could be heard.

"No…I know that laugh." Frisk said.

Shadow then appeared.

"So you are planning to attack him? Well let me tell him that!"

She let out an insane laugh and vanished.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"Somebody that will make this a lot worse. We need to hurry." Frisk said.

The three than began to run towards Terrell's castle.

Terrell was sitting in his room getting ready when Shadow appeared.

Terrell got up and summoned blasters. "You better have a good reason to be here"

"I am a gifted." She said.

Terrell gasped and his eyes turned red.

"Oh you better not be lying."

"I'm not. I killed some humans to cross the barrier. I have news. The human is coming. Not just the monsters. We can be free. Me and you can rule it all. Shadow said hoping to finally have Terrell's love.

"The humans…. lied. I did all this for nothing huh? I need more power. Wait here. "

"Yes my king."

"Are we all ready?" Toriel asked.

A loud roar could be heard.

"We have waited a long time for this! Today we will win!"

The ruins were fill with chants. Then the spawning of a blaster could be heard.

"All of you will be eaten. None will be spared." Terrell said with a grin.

Mike was in the back. Him and Napstablook were going to stay in the ruins. They could not fight well enough to help. When they saw Terrell they knew they had to run.

"You saved us the trip. Thanks Terrell."

"No thank you Toriel." Terrell's turned as black as death itself.

"My dinner will be nice and big."

Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus had made their way to Hotland. They had run past one of Sans stations. Causing Papyrus to shed some tears.

"WE NEED TO PICK UP THE PACE! LET ME TRY SOMETHING! SANS ALWAYS DID THIS!"

Papyrus had closed his eyes for about a minute. Then a portal appeared.

Undyne was amazed. "Papyrus. If we make it out of this, you will be in the royal guard. I swear."

"You won't make it out of this." A deep voice said.

"You are all traitors. I will kill you all."

Asgore appeared. With a trident in hand.

"Asgore please! He is just using you!" Undyne said.

"It does not matter. I want my son back. This is my only shot."

"He won't return your son." Frisk said.

"HE SPREADS LIES SO PEOPLE CAN SERVE HIM! HE IS JUST LIEING TO YOU! HE DOESN'T WANT TO FREE US! HE JUST WANTS OUR POWERS!"

"Enough! This will all end here!" Asgore yelled.

He then charged to Frisk but was blocked by Undyne.

"Now Papyrus!"

way of it. Papyrus had no time to react and hit Undyne in the arm.

"You two are not as strong as me. I was trained by the king himself. It would be better to just give up now."

Papyrus responded by throwing his sword at Asgore.

He caught it with ease. But when he did bones arose from the hilt. Stabbing his hand.

"SPIKED HILT! THAT SWORD IS NOW STUCK TO YOUR HAND! AND THE KING TOLD ME YOU HAVE NO TRAINING WITH SWORDS WHATSOEVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS STRIKES AGAIN!"

"Good job Papyrus." Undyne said.

Asgore was in rage. He couldn't believe he just fell for that.

"I will kill you first Papyrus." Asgore said.

"YOU CAN TRY!"

Undyne readied a spear.

"As much as I want to see this. I still need more power." Terrell said.

Frisk turned around. She saw Terrell covered with blood and dust.

"What did you do!?" She asked.

"I had dinner. And now I want desert."

As Terrell said that he threw a fireball at Asgore. Knocking him down.

"My king! What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. I need as much power as I can."

He then teleported him and Asgore away.

"What…this is evil even for him." Undyne said.

"WHY WAS HE SO DIRTY?"

Frisked sobbed. There was only one place where he could get more power.

"Papyrus. Open a portal now." She said."

Papyrus did as told. And the three jumped in.


	7. Chapter 7

The three had arrived in Terrell's castle. The hallways were filled with blood and dust.

At the end Terrell could be seen eating Asgore.

Frisk looked away.

"So you guys are here. Are you ready to face me? You can prepare for as long as you want."

"Were is shadow?" Frisk asked.

Terrell laughed.

"Tell us!"

"Behind you."

The three turned around. Nobody was there.

"Idiots." He said while laughing.

"I ate her to! I don't even care if she was a gifted! This world is mine and mine alone! The humans will suffer! I will be a god!"

"You're crazy!" Undyne said.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"And if you do you will be alone in the underground forever. Frisk is the only way out of here."

Frisk looked down.

"We are doomed to be here unless she dies."

Frisk took a closer look at Terrell. His eyes were different. They were brown laced with read. Normally they would be just red.

"Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked.

Terrell stopped like last time. His eyes turned normal again.

"I don't even know at this point. We just want them to pay."

"WE?"

Terrell went back to his evil state.

"Shut up. Get ready to die."

Terrell got up and sent a gust of fire towards the three. Frisk and Papyrus had jumped out the way but Undyne was to slow. She survived but was near death.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled

He spawned his blasters and fired at Terrell. They all hit. When the dust cleared Terrell was still standing there. Without a mark on him.

"You three are really bad at this. I'll let you get another free hit. "

Undyne got up and hurled a spear at Terrell's head. On contact with his skin it broke into pieces.

"I am not going to lose!" Undyne said. Terrell teleported in front of her.

"Right. You're going to die." Terrell said as he shoved a spear into Undyne's stomach.

"No!" Frisk and Papyrus yelled.

Undyne spat out blood as Terrell laughed.

"Papyrus…. Frisk….I'm sorry.." Undyne said before turning to dust.

"UNDYNE…."

"Is little Papyrus sad? Don't worry. You will be with her very soon."

"Terrell stop please! Don't let them corrupt you!" Frisk yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FRISK?"

"He is being controlled by- "

"Shut up!" Terrell screamed. He then rushed to frisk with a spear in hand. Papyrus blocked him with a sword.

"I WILL PORTECT FRISK!"

"You will die trying!"

Papyrus than threw Terrell's spear out of his hand and started to rush in. Terrell avoided every swing that Papyrus threw. Frisk tried to step in and help.

"NO FRISK! STAY BACK! I WILL DEFEAT HIM!"

Terrell laughed. "You shouldn't have looked back fool!"

In one swing Papyrus no longer had a head. His body turned to dust.

Terrell looked at the head and smashed it to bits with his foot.

Frisk screamed and started to sob loudly. Terrell had walked up to her. With one glowing red eye. The overflowing with tears.

"Any last words?" He said.

"You don't want to do this."

He stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Your being controlled. By your kind. I can tell. They took control of you when the war ended. You fought it at first. But you couldn't keep going. You caved in. But I still think you can fight it. You just want to be free. Let me help you.'

Terrell dropped the spear. "You can't help me. I am beyond it."

"Yes I can." Frisk held out her soul. "With this you will have the power to win control over yourself. You could be free."

"Frisk. Stop. You think I will just forgive humans?"

"I know you will do the right thing."

Terrell sat down. He began to fully cry.

"I'm sorry…."

Frisk held her soul up to him. "You can make this right."

Terrell was silent.

"I don't deserve this."

"You can redeem yourself. Just take my soul"

Terrell slowly wrapped his hands around the soul.

"Goodbye Terrell."

As he touched the soul he felt a surge of power in him. Light wrapped his body. A loud boom was heard.

Terrell walked up to the barrier. He took a deep breath. And broke it.

Many years later….

Terrell was feared by the humans when he first broke the seal. They begged for him to spare them. Terrell asked to see the leader of the humans. He was taken to him. He only had three words to say. These words started the bond between Gifted and human.

"I forgive you."


	8. Bonus

The door creaked open, light spilling into the shadowy hallway as the black-haired woman stepped inside. She pulled the key out the door, placing it carefully in her jacket pocket as she surveyed the dark hallway as best she could. There were takeaway cartons spilling out from the bin, surprisingly with no flies nor were the remnants of meals left on them rotting. The grey carpet was covered in dust, the person who lived here clearly only came here to eat. She paced carefully through the hallway, being careful not to walk into any of the spiders' webs throughout. She turned left to the living room. There were still science textbooks scattered around, piled on the table and floor. She noticed a copy of 'The Secret Garden' still left open, upside down on the arm of the sofa, and a textbook neatly placed on a shelf with a black bookmark neatly marking the place the last reader left it. The people who had read the books had been gone a long time: the entire place was covered in dust. She turned around, heading to the dark door that had a brightly coloured paper sign that said 'Daddy's Lab!' written in childish handwriting with a blue pen. The woman smiled faintly before stepping through onto the dark staircase.  
She stepped quietly down, the dusty steps making no noise as black boots pressed lightly on the layers of dust. She opened a second door at the bottom of the stairs into a laboratory, dark except for a light shining over an old man in a lab coat who was heavily invested in a manuscript he was currently scribbling away at with a nearly-empty black biro. She pulled out a red-stained knife, silently stalking up to the old man's back before leaning forwards and whispering into his ear: 'Good evening Dr Gaster' before slamming the blade into his skull, pulling it out and letting blood spill onto the page as her father fell forwards. She grabbed his head, repeatedly slamming his brain into the knife till the wound was large and the knife was covered in brain matter and blood. Finally she stopped, breathing out a calm breath as she turned round, not looking back as she left the laboratory.


	9. Chapter 8

Shadow landed on the floor with a loud yell of 'MOTHERFUCKER!' as her funny bone whacked against the concrete-hard floor. Cradling her injured arm, she stood up and looked around. All she could see was blackness with a faint glimmer of red. She could hear a faint heartbeat, coming from everywhere. She pulled out her SOUL, a messy, cracked green-and-white one with red stitches through the middle, holding the two halves together. However dim it was, the power of her 4000 HP, 100 ATK and 100 DEF gave it more than enough light to see easily by. She held it gently in her hand, twisting this way and that, trying to figure out where she was.

She held her free hand to her head at the force of the onslaught of memories forcing their way through her mind. She remembered going to the King's palace, telling him of the human, turning away, then...  
Attacks splintering her chest, immediately draining her HP to 0 as she shattered into dust.  
As the memories receded, she slowly removed her hand from her face. Her right iris and sclera had turned entirely black, as had her left sclera, as the bright scarlet iris flamed, flickering before dying out, before quickly returning and repeating the cycle. She felt furious at the betrayal, but she couldn't bring herself to hate the love of her life. However, she had things to do, places to be, people to kill, karma to bring...  
Maybe  
Terrell had taken her REAL soul, so maybe...  
Shadow began screaming at the top of her lungs a message to Terrell 'GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK

Terrell knew. He had took Frisk's soul. He had made everything right. Except for one thing. Out of all the souls he had...Her soul was the strongest. He took a deep breath.

Red magic filled the room. Terrell's Soul appeared. It was filled with three parts. White. All of the monsters. Red. A mix of Frisk and him. And Green. Hers. He teleported to His old castle. Nobody bothered to go to the underground. So he know nobody would see. He pulled The white out of his soul. He could feel the joy coming from It. He set it down. Asgore had came from it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making this right. Everybody will appear. Rule this place. You will make a great king. I'm sorry."

Before Asgore could respond Terrell was gone.

Terrell had leared of timelines when he took Frisk's soul. And he saw one that would be perfect for her. A timeline without him. He took Frisk's half of red out of him. And set it in the bed of flowers. Then teleported again.

He was back in his timeline. In his home He was ready.

He took Shadow's part and set it down.

Shadow appeared.

Terrell went down on one knee.

"I am truly sorry. I do not deserve life. Strike me down. And rule our kind."

Shadow had looked at him. She was back.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Get up."

Terrell got up. With tears in his eyes.

Shadow ran up to him and huged him.

"I love you" She said.

Terrell paused. Thats why she did this. He hugged her back.

"I love you to."


	10. Chapter 9

"So What have you called me in for Gaster?" Terrell said.

Gaster was a tall skeleton. He was in a white lab coat. Under that was a red shirt with a huge T on it.

"I have something to show you. You seem to be very interested in my blasters."

"Yeah I am."

"I can teach you how to use them."

Terrell was silent for a second. Then started to laugh.

"You are smarter this this Gaster. Are you asking me to eat you? I know your lonely here but dang."

Gaster sighed.

"No. I do not want to be eaten. You don't have to have a skeleton's power to use them. All you really need is a large amount of magic. I'm sure you have that."

Terrell nodded. He was really excited. Like a little kid. But he couldn't show it. He had to make them think he was cold. He hated it. Every second of it. But he had to. A king has to be strong.

"Alright Gaster. What do I have to do?"

"First you may need to get a little angry."

"Why?"

Gaster summoned a blaster. It was very large. It had glowing red eyes.

"These things are fueled by emotions. You really don't show much for some odd reason. But you need to feel a strong emotion. Anger is best."

Terrell thought that was a bit silly but didn't say so.

"Alright. How will I get angry?"

As he said that he was hit by a giant blast and knocked back to a wall.

Gaster smiled.

"Like that."

Terrell was kind of stuck in the wall. But got out. He rubbed his nose. It was broken. He fixed it as he let out a loud yell.

"OK MISTER WING DING YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASONS FOR DOING THAT!"

Gaster laughed.

"Your angry right?"

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Well you fixed it."

"I AM SO SKELEDONE WITH YOUR SHIT!"

"Did…you just make a joke?"

"SHUT UP!"

Terrell felt an energy inside him. It felt weird. He pointed at Gaster. He thought something might happen.

A blaster appeared. Terrell saw it and jumped back a bit.

Gaster clapped his hands.

"I think we are done here."

Terrell laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I guess we are."


	11. Chapter 10

"UNDYNE! I AM HERE!" Papyrus yelled as he burst through the door.

Undyne turned around and let out a huge smile. Papyrus was pretty much her best friend. She was always happy to see him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU CALLED ME IN FOR? WE DON'T HAVE TRAINING TODAY!"

"Right. But I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes…. Well your sockets Papyrus."

Papyrus did as Undyne said.

"WHAT IS THE SURPRISE"

Undyne went to her kitchen and set a bowl down. Then went to her hot fridge and pulled out some pasta.

"Open your eyes Papyrus."

As he did the instant he saw what was in the bowl he jumped.

"IS THAT SPAGETTI?"

Undyne laughed.

"You know it is! We are cooking today!"

"WOWIE! I DIDIN'T KNOW YOU CAN COOK UNDYNE! I AM VERY IMPRESSED!"

"Well I can do almost anything!"

A knock on the door was heard. Undyne walked up to answer.

The door opened.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU NEED TO BE AT YOUR POST!"

Sans shrugged.

"eh. I don't really have the heart to do it."

Undyne groaned.

"what? I thought it was going tibia good joke."

"SANS PLEASE STOP!"

"alright."

"Why are you here Sans?" Undyne asked.

"I need to talk to ya."

"About?"

"something."

"That something is?"

"the subject of the talk."

"God Sans. This better be important."

"I WILL START COOKING WHILE YOU TWO ARE GONE!" Papyrus said.

"Alright Papyrus."

Undyne and Sans walked out the house.

"Now what the hell is this about?"

Sans coughed.

"in a nutshell the king is going to kill me."

"What!"

"yup."

"Why? You didn't say yes to that stupid question did you?"

"I said yes."

"WHY?"

"because that is the truth. I'm not the type of person to lie."

"ARE YOU an IDIOT SANS?"

"I may be a bonehead."

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING JOKES! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"you know this was going to happen one way or another. I told you about that problem I had. I would have been dead this week."

Undyne sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to keep Papyrus happy. I will be leaving a note. Papyrus will show it to you when he finds it and you have to act like it is the first time you have heard about this. That king of ours…has a plan that I can't tell you."

Undyne was silent.

"that's all I ask."

"Alright Sans. I will do it. I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you to. I'm going to Grillbys. See ya."

Undyne nodded and walked to her door.

With a tear in her eye she opened it.


	12. Chapter 11

Toriel had fun taking care of all of the monsters in the RUINS. They were all happy. Toriel hated Terrell and his army. But she had an exception. Sans.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Hello friend."

'hey. How are things?"

"Very well. How are things for you?"

"same as always."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"it's fine. Paps helps a lot. He is getting stronger to."

"why do you never train?"

"my stats aren't all the great. You know that."

"But I have heard about that fight you got in with the king. If you weren't strong you would be dead."

"but he was holding back. "

"You do not know that."

"I do. I could see it. I was sweating like hell and he looked like he was bored out of his mind."

"Well I know he can't be as strong as he says. "

"I sure hope so. Or you guys are done for."

"Do you still not want to join us?"

"nope. I can't leave. Papyrus would never forgive me. I can't do that to him."

"Then tell him to come with you."

"he would never switch sides."

Toriel was silent.

"hey don't get sad miss."

"I just wish it wasn't like this. I don't want to be at war."

"tell that to the king. I got to go. Papyrus is looking for me I bet. bye."

"Bye friend."

As Sans walked away he felt somebody near him. He turned around. But saw nobody.

"guess I'm just crazy." He said as he walked away."

Behind a tree near the door. That's were Terrell was. He had heard every talk those two had.

He cried every time he heard them.


	13. Chapter 12

Everything had worked out. Terrell was happy. The humans had been friends with him. The monsters were living a great life. So why did he feel empty? What was he missing? Was it…

His phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Terrell said.

"My king?"

"Asgore I told you to stop calling me that. You're the king now."

"Right. Can you come here? I have a problem."

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"No. It is very important."

Terrell sighed as he teleported to the castle.

"What is the problem Asgore?"

"The new royal scientist. Alphys. She texted me this strange word."

"What is it?"

"LOL. What does that mean?"

Terrell smiled and laughed. Asgore was really silly sometimes. It never really annoyed him.

"It means laugh out loud. You really had to call me for that?"

"Sorry. I thought it was a human thing."

"Well it is. But I know you called me for something more important Asgore."

Asgore looked down.

"I am not sure people like me as the king. I do not get any bad things said about me but I think they still think it."

Terrell walked up and patted Asgore on the back.

"You're a great king. I know it. Now I need to go. It is Monday.

"Ok. Have fun"

Terrell teleported to The skeleton house. He knocked on the door. It opened.

"hey bud. you ready to go to Grillbys?" Sans asked.

"Yup. I'll see you there." Terrell said as he teleported again.

He popped into a seat and saw two plates there. Grillby had become used to this. Every Monday Terrell and Sans had gone to Grillbys. Terrell looked to the left of him and saw sans next to him.

"Wow. Funny seeing you here."

"yeah. every Monday you're here. It's like you follow me."

Both laughed. They had an odd history together. But became friends. It took a few weeks but it happened.

"So how are things?" Terrell asked.

"pretty good. that new scientist is pretty good at her job. Papyrus says hi by the way."

"That's cool."

"so how is life up on the surface?"

"Pretty cool. I just eat all day though."

"I feel bro."

Both lowered their heads. It was time.

"See you there." Both said while vanishing.

Undyne had a little backyard that she trained in. But it was Monday. So she wasn't there.

Terrell and Sans had appeared.

Terrell looked at the stats of Sans.

*Sans.

Hp= 99999999999999999999999999999999

At= 999999999999999999999999999999999

Df=9999999999999999999999999999999999

Seems happy to be here.

Sans wanted better stats. He went to Terrell to get help. So they decided every Monday to train. They did that for about 15 years. They didn't really age so it was fine.

Sans looked at Terrell's stats.

*Terrell

HP=100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT=700000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DF= 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Knows he is going to win.

Terrell had hundreds of years to train. He did.

"Alright sans. Same goal as always. You hit me and you win."

Terrell eyes started to glow red.

"Ready?"

Sans nodded.

"ready."


	14. Chapter 13

Sans threw a bone at Terrell while teleporting out of sight. Terrell had caught the bone and looked for Sans. The bone then grew spikes. Stabbing Terrell's hand.

"OH MY GOD I FELL FOR THAT!" Terrell screamed as blood leaked out of his hand.

Sans appeared behind Terrell.

"got ya."

Terrell turned around and punched Sans in the face as hard as he could. Sans went flying. While sans was down Terrell pulled the bone out of his hand. His fingers came off with the bone as he screamed in pain. Terrell laughed.

"I got to hand it to you. That was pretty smart." Terrell said.

Sans leaped forward with a bone sword and tried to stab Terrell in the chest. Terrell made a sword of his own and clashed with sans as a loud boom could be heard throughout the underground.

A Gaster blaster appeared above Sans and fired, Sans dodged and teleported behind Terrell.

Terrell expected so and turned around and slashed Sans in the chest.

Ketchup leaked out as Sans laughed.

"one for one."

Terrell heal his hand. His fingers returned.

Sans did the same to his chest as his bones fixed themselves.

"No more holding back Sans."

Sans nodded. His eyes turned purple. A mix of the powers Terrell taught him and his.

Terrell closed his eyes. Around him red Spears arose. They shot at Sans.

He dodged them all with ease. He could move faster than light no problem. He was the strongest monster in the underground.

Terrell grabbed Sans soul. He threw him into a wall and sent a wall of bones flying at him.

Sans teleported out of in and appeared in front of Terrell.

Terrell Turned around Expecting to see Sans behind him But instead was met with a bone to the back of his skull.

He reset.

The two were at Grillbys again.

Sans laughed.

"I win this time."


	15. Chapter 14

After eating with Sans Terrell went back home. Shadow wasn't there. She was out doing whatever she does on Mondays. Monday was a weird day for everybody.

"You know you want to do ittttttt" A voice said in Terrell's head. This again.

"Who are you?"

"If I said my name you wouldn't even know me. But I know somebody that you do know."

"Who is that?"

"Go to that timeline you dropped Frisk in."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You have my word." The voice said.

Terrell sighed. He pulled out his phone. He started to text Sans.

"Going to another TL. If anything funny happens you are in charge."

"alright."

Sans was weird. He never used caps when he texted.

"Oh are you going to make a tweet first?" The voice said.

"Shut up I was on my way."

Terrell Closed his eyes. Teleporting was one thing. Going to another timeline was another. The ground began to shake. The lights in the house flickered on and off. With a bright flash Terrell was gone.

Terrell appeared in the hall. Nobody was there. But he sensed that two souls were near.

The voice started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You might want to make yourself unseen."

Terrell teleported behind a pillar. He looked to see Sans standing there. This Sans was really weak. Well this was a normal Sans. Base stat of one.

Frisk then walked in. Knife in hand. Her clothes were covered in dust. It was one of THOSE timelines. He always wanted to see what happened in the hall. But he already knew the outcome.

"So why did you want me to see this?" Terrell whispered.

"Just watch."

Sans sighed.

"kid. it has been years. why do you keep doing this?"

Frisk laughed.

"It is the only fun thing left to do here Sans."

"well I'm done. i am done with this. just kill me and get this over with."

Terrell gasped. He could hear the knife hit bone.

Sans turned to dust.

The voice laughed even harder.

"I know what you want to do Terrell. I know you are bored. This isn't your timeline. Nobody will know. All you have to do is take Frisk's soul."

Terrell put his head down. He teleported behind Frisk. He wanted this to be quick.

"I'm sorry" He said before cutting off her head and taking her soul.

He could do a true reset. That way Frisk won't be remembered. He will take Frisk's place. He was going to do this one time. Only one. After that he would quit.

He reset.

When he came to he was on a bed of flowers.

"So how are you going to do this huh?" The voice asked.

Terrell sighed.

"Quickly I suppose. It would be better to do it as soon as I can so I don't get attached. What is your name any way?"

"Chara."

"Huh. Nice name."

"Just hurry up before I get bored again."

"Alright."

Terrell walked forward till he could see a flower. It looked with him and smiled.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

Terrell laughed.

"That is a really dumb name."

He swore he saw Flowey grow fangs for a second.

"Your new to the Underground aren't ya?"

"Nope. I'm just here to kill you all so I can get it out of my system." Terrell said.

Chara laughed.

"What?" Flowey asked.

Terrell summoned blasters behind him.

"Stand still."

"You can't kill me you idiot!" Flowey said as he went into the ground."

Terrell laughed.

Footsteps could be heard.

"Quick look like your hurt!" Chara said.

"Why?"

"Because Toriel is coming!"

"Wait really!"

A woman's voice could be heard.

"Greetings my child. I am Toriel. Care taker of the RUINS."

"Um hi Toriel!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really."

"That is good. Follow me."

Terrell nodded and began to follow Toriel.

"When are you going to kill her?" Chara said.

"Jeez give me time! I wanna see what this new timeline like!"

"It's not really that great."

"Well it is for me."

Toriel clapped her paws.

"So my child. Allow me to show you- "

"Ok Toriel allow me to interrupt you I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you with Asgore?"

Toriel gulped.

"How do you know about him?"

Terrell didn't know what to say. He knew Toriel had no ideas about timelines. But he had a thought. She was about to die she he could have some fun with her.

"Asriel told me."

Toriel gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your son. Isn't he here?"

Chara sighed.

"Asriel was that flower." Chara said.

Terrell froze. Then started to laugh.

"What is happening to you."

"Your son is a flower! Out of all the things!"

Toriel was silent.

"Eh it's fine. Just stand still."

"Why?"

As Toriel said that she was hit by a large fireball. She turned to dust.

Terrell stared at the dust in silence.

"What? Are you wussing out?" Chara said.

"No. Just getting used to killing again."

Chara laughed.

"Well get ready. There is a lot more where that came from."


	16. Chapter 15

Going through the Ruins was pretty easy. The monsters were really weak. The hard part was ignoring all the monsters.

"Please let me live! I have a family!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Do you have any mercy!?"

Terrell really doubted he would finish this. But he kept on going.

Every monster had been killed. Except Napstaplook. They left when they saw Terrell.

When Terrell had got to Toriel's house he took a break. The house had looked nice. He even went to one of the bedrooms and started to lay down.

"Why are REALLY doing this?" Chara asked.

"Because I'm bored. I like everybody being happy but I hate having nothing to do."

"That's a lie."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know you. I've been in your head for years. Now tell me."

"Nope."

Chara sighed.

"Then let's go. The exit is downstairs."

Terrell got up and went to the door. Upon exiting he saw Flowey again."

"What do you want Asriel?"

Flowey looked at Terrell with shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Don't tell him" Chara said.

Terrell shrugged. Earning a growl from Flowey.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

Terrell walked up to him and leaned down.

"Now you listen to me you little houseplant. If you yell at me one more time I will rip you from the ground and burn you. I am kind of in a rush here. So stop wasting my time. What do you want?"

"To propose a plan. You seem to be empty inside. Just like me. So how about you and me end this world?"

Terrell laughed.

"You are a wuss. Your trying to join me so I won't kill you. Get out of my sight."

Flowey looked at Terrell with anger and went back into the ground.

Terrell continued to walk till he got to the door. He opened it.

The snow was colder than he remembered. Or he was just feeling cold inside.

As he walked he saw a big stick on the ground.

"Nice stick" He said as he walked past it.

A few steps later he heard it crack. That creeped him out. He kept walking. But he could feel somebody behind him.

In front of him he saw some bars. They were much too wide to stop anybody from going through them.

"Papyrus." He thought.

As he was about to walk through them he could hear footsteps in the snow behind him. They were getting closer. Then he heard a voice.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand."

Terrell turned around and saw a hand in front of him. Slowly he reached out and grabbed it.

As he did a very loud fart could be heard.

"heh. the old woopie cushion in the hand trick." Sans said.

Terrell realized what happened and started to laugh.

"seems like you liked it. that's good. you are a human right?"

Terrell nodded.

"that's funny. I'm supposed to be on watch for humans. but I really don't care. my brother on the other hand is a human hunting FANITC. he made those bars in front of you. "

"But they are too wide."

"right." Sans said as the two walked through.

A loud voice could be heard.

"that's my brother. quick. hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp."

"It's fine I got this." Terrell said.

"sure thing."

Papyrus walked up.

"SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yup."

"GUESS THAT'S ALL WORKED OUT THEN!" Papyrus said as he walked off.

"huh. guess that is settled. the name is sans." He said.

"Nice name. Mine is Terrell."

"nice. see ya later.

Terrell nodded.

"Yeah. See ya.


	17. Chapter 16

Since Terrell was in another timeline Sans was the strongest being here right now. Nothing bad ever really happened though. Terrell just said that so Sans would stop being lazy. It never really worked.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from his room.

Sans was too lazy to yell back to Papyrus so he just walked to his door.

"yeah paps?"

"UNDYNE HAS CALLED ME! SHE ASKED ME AND YOU TO GO TO HER NEW HOUSE! SHE SAYS ALL OF OUR FRIENDS WILL BE THERE!"

"even that spider chick?"

"YOU KNOW SHE WILL BE THERE! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AFTER ALL!"

Sans sighed. There was a cooking contest one day and that is where those two first started talking. She tasted the pasta Papyrus made and liked it somehow. Then a few months later they started to date.

"DO NOT JUDGE ME SANS! GRILLBY WILL ALSO BE THERE! SO YOU WILL HAVE A DATE AS WELL!"

"this whole thing is just one big date."

"TRUE! THAT JUST MAKES IT BETTER!"

The brothers both opened shortcuts to Undyne's house and hopped in. When they arrived they knocked on her door. It opened.

"What's up guys! Come on in!" Undyne said

They opened the door to see all of their friends on one giant couch. There were two spaces open.

When they were filled all of the couples were together. Alphys and Undyne, Toriel and Asgore, Papyrus and Muffet, and Sans and Grillby.

"So what are we doing today?" Asgore asked.

"W-we are watching o-one p-punch man!" Alphys said.

"What is that?" Muffet asked.

"It is about this dude who beats everybody he fights in one punch!"

"That sounds like it would become quite boring." Toriel said.

"It won't. I've seen it before." Grillby said.

"since when do you watch this stuff?" Sans asked.

"I showed him some!" Undyne yelled.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! I HAVE BROUGHT US ALL SOME SPAGHETTI!""

Muffet cheered while everybody else in the room groaned.

"That is great dear!" Muffet said while holding Papyrus.

After watching 12 episodes and somehow making it through the pasta Sans got a text. He looked to see it was from Terrell.

"I'll be gone for a long time."

"how long?"

"A few years."

"why?"

"I just really enjoy what I'm doing. Talk to ya later Sans."

"see ya."


	18. Chapter 17

Terrell was walking through the snow. He kind of liked the cold. He had killed a few dogs. He didn't catch their names though.

"Hey Terrell?" Chara said.

"Yeah?"

"I found something. A better timeline."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

"This one is a bit of a horrorfest. You can cut loose here."

"Well then let's go." Terrell said as he teleported.

He arrived to see the same bed of flowers. Except they were stained with blood. It was a sad sight. But then again what he was doing was sad. He looked up to see a human falling down. Frisk. HE stepped back so she wouldn't fall down on top of him.

A soft thud could be heard as she fell on flowers. She was knocked out on contact.

Terrell stood still and looked at the body. She was older than his Frisk. Her clothes were very dirty and tore. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Terrell walked up to the Frisk and began to shake her.

"Hey. Wake up."

She let out a small groan.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

"Reliving something."

Frisk started to fully wake up.

Terrell let out a smile. This was going to be fun.

Frisk looked up at him.

"Who…. Are you?" She asked.

Terrell put his hand out. She grabbed it. Terrell closed his eyes. He hadn't done this in a while.

He opened his eyes. They were red.

"Terrell."

He slammed Frisk on the ground. Once again hearing the crack of bones. She let out a scream.

Terrell was going to make this quick for her. It was the least he could do. He spawned a sword and sent it through her head.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then the loud laugh of Chara could be heard.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Well it seemed to fit."

"So what now?"

Terrell was quiet. He wanted to do this for a while. He looked at the dead body of Frisk. He could take her soul so he could reset in this timeline. Or he could….

He cut a bit of her skin off.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

Terrell bit the skin. It tasted even better than monsters. He cut off more skin. After about 5 minutes of doing that he just began to eat the body. This shocked even Chara.

Soon there wasn't even a body left. There was silence.

Terrell began to chuckle.

"Terrell?" Chara said.

He started to laugh.

"Is something the matter?"

He began to let out a howling laugh. Even the humans on the surface could hear.

"What is going on with you?!" Chara yelled.

Terrell's eyes turned red. They stayed that way.

"You were right. I can cut loose here. Let's go." He said.

Meanwhile in Terrell's timeline the monsters were all in their homes. But thanks to Alyphys they all know about Texting. They all had this big group chat.

Sans: does anybody want to go to Grillbys?

Grillby: You always want to come here.

Sans: so I can see your cute face.

Papyrus: HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FACE!

Toriel: Why do you always use caps Papyrus?

Papyrus: HOW ELSE WILL PEOPLE KNOW I MEAN WHAT I SAY!

Sans: he even yells what he texts.

Muffet: That is Papyrus. I love you dear!

Asgore: How cute.

Mettaton: Hello people! Alphys has finished my new body!

Napstablook: hi mettaton

Undyne: Good jab Babe!

Alphys: t-thanks undyne.

Sans: wow. You even stutter in texts.

Alphys: oh I do? Lol that's because I use the voice thing.

Woshua: wosh u phone

Sans: I already did woshua

Woshua: wosh u teeth

Undyne: WE GET IT!

Grillby: So are you coming Sans?"

Papyrus: NOT UNTIL HE PICKS UP HIS SOCK AND FEEDS THE ROCK!

Muffet: Let him go dearie. That way we can be alone.

Undyne: Go muffet!

Asriel: Mom and dad were alone once. I heard these strange sounds.

Woshua: wosh u bed

Toriel: That is enough woshua.

Sans: Welp. I'm comimg grillby.

Grillby: See you there sans.


	19. Chapter 18

Blood stained his face. He red eyes glowed in the darkness. Once in a while he would let out a chuckle. This timeline was very different. Flowey was a no show. Toriel was late. He didn't care.

"Terrell say something!" Chara yelled. This was going on for about an hour.

Terrell remained silent. He was torn. He didn't want to be doing this. But at the same time he did. It was fun gaining more LOVE. Even if he already had so much. He got a text. It was from Sans.

"having fun?"

He looked at it for a while. He didn't answer it.

Chara got angry.

"What is wrong with you! You are starting to creep me out!"

Terrell still didn't respond. He just kept walking forward.

After a while he was a tall figure. They had torn clothes. Their eyes shined almost as bright as Terrell's. The figure saw Terrell and walked towards him.

"Greetings child." Their voice was eerie. There was something about it that sent a chill up Terrell's spine.

Terrell had stayed silent.

"Are you ok?"

Terrell sighed. Gaster had thought him this. He put his hands out and started to sign.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes. We had somebody down here who talked like that."

Terrell had lost the will to talk. Words at least. This was driving him crazy. But there was a rush he got from doing this. He wasn't done yet.

"My name is Toriel. I will protect you from the horrors down here. Are you able to protect yourself?"

"Yeah." He signed. His eyes started to glow bright at the thought of protecting himself."

"Follow me child." Toriel said.

Toriel appeared to be a bit unstable. But Terrell didn't mind. She was going to die anyway.

The Ruins shocked Chara. There was blood everywhere. But the monsters were much worse.

The froggets looked like something straight out of a horror movie. They had sharp blood covered fangs. The ribbit was replaced by this… Hiss. Parts of their body didn't even have skin.

"Terrell can we leave?" Chara said with fear

Terrell laughed and shook his head.

Toriel turned around.

"Is something wrong my child?"

"No. Just thinking about something." Terrell signed.

"Alright."

Meanwhile in Terrell's timeline the group chat was getting a bit more heated.

Muffet: Papyrus dear?

Papyrus: WHAT IS IT?

Muffet: How many kids do you want to have?

Undyne: WHAT?!

Asgore: Golly!

Papyrus: WOWIE MUFFET! THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION!

Sans: no it is not.

Grillby: You knew this was going to happen Sans.

Alphys: Yeah. All of us have been dating for years.

Grillby: Besides. Remember when you wanted to adopt somebody Sans?

Undyne: JEEZ THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING!

Toriel: I agree.

Mettaton: This drama would be great for my show!

Napstablook: I think I can make a good song about this

Ertllre: You guys are weird.

Sans: who are you?

(Ertllre has left the chat)

Undyne: Weirdo.

Alphys: That must have been a human or something.

Muffet: So Papyrus. How many?

Papyrus: TWO!

Sans: are you ready for children paps?

Grillby: Are you Sans?

Sans: Yeah.

Papyrus: WELL IF YOU ARE I AM!

Sans: How is that?

Papyrus: BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING!

Toriel: Well congrats Papyrus!

Undyne: Hey Sans?

Sans: yeah?

Undyne: Where is Terrell?

Toriel: I would like to know that as well.

Sans: He is out doing things.

Grillby: Out where?

Sans: I dunno.

Papyrus: CLASSIC SANS!

Undyne: Hey Alyphys! Since we talking about kids you want some!?"

Alyphys: What! I mean… I guess?"

Woshua: Wosh u face

Undyne: DAMMIT WOSHUA!

Grillby: This is very fun.

(CORE HAS JOINED THE CHAT)

Sans: core?

CORE: That is just my nickname. You can just call me frisk. And I have news for you guys. About Terrell. But I can't say it on here. Sorry for what I'm about to do. I will see you all soon.

(The chat has ended.)


End file.
